foxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exorcist
The Exorcist is an American television drama that aired on FOX from September 23, 2016 to December 15, 2017. This series is based on the 1973 film of the same name. The series was officially cancelled on May 11, 2018, after two seasons. Summary The story follows two very different priests as they tackle one family’s case of a horrifying demonic possession. Cast Main Cast *Alfonso Herrera as Father Tomas Ortega *Ben Daniels as Father Marcus Keane *Hannah Kasulka as Casey Rance (season 1; guest season 2) *Brianne Howey as Katherine "Kat" Rance (season 1) *Kurt Egyiawan as Father Devon Bennett *Alan Ruck as Henry Rance (season 1) *Geena Davis as Angela Rance / Regan MacNeil (season 1) *Zuleikha Robinson as Mouse (season 2) *Li Jun Li as Rose Cooper (season 2) *Brianna Hildebrand as Verity (season 2) *John Cho as Andrew "Andy" Kim (season 2) Recurring Cast *Robert Emmet Lunney as The Salesman / Captain Howdy / Pazuzu (season 1) *Mouzam Makkar as Jessica (season 1) *Kirsten Fitzgerald as Maria Walters *David Hewlett as the voice of the demon / Pazuzu *Sharon Gless as Chris MacNeil (season 1) *Camille Guaty as Olivia (season 1) *Deanna Dunagan as Mother Bernadette (season 1) *Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot *Francis Guinan as Simon the priest (season 1) *Cyrus Arnold as David "Truck" Johnson III (season 2) *Hunter Dillon as Caleb (season 2) *Alex Barima as Shelby (season 2) *Amélie Eve as Grace (season 2) *Christopher Cousins as Peter Osborne (season 2) *Alicia Witt as Nicole Kim (season 2) *Zibby Allen as Cindy (season 2) *Beatrice Kitsos as Harper Graham (season 2) Seasons overview Production Development Jeremy Slater wrote the pilot. On January 22, 2016, Fox ordered the pilot to be shot. The series was described as "a propulsive, serialized psychological thriller following two very different men tackling one family's case of horrifying demonic possession, and confronting the face of true evil." Casting On February 24, 2016, Brianne Howey was cast as Katherine Rance. On February 29th, Hannah Kasulka was cast as Casey Rance. On March 2, 2016, Alfonso Herrera and Ben Daniels were cast as Father Tomas and Father Marcus respectively. On March 3, 2016, Kurt Egyiawan was cast as Father Bennett. On March 7th, Geena Davis was cast as Angela Rance. On June 7, 2017, it was announced that Davis, Ruck, Kasulka and Howey would not return as regular cast members in the second season. Herrera, Egyiawan and Daniels would return to the series, as their characters will preside over a new possession case. In July, John Cho, Brianna Hildebrand, Zuleikha Robinson and Li Jun Li were cast in series regular roles for season two. In August, Christopher Cousins and Cyrus Arnold were cast on the show in recurring roles. Filming Fox announced that the first season of the show would be shot in Chicago; season two filming began July 28, 2017, in Vancouver. Reception "The Exorcist" has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the series a score of 89% based on 51 reviews with an average of 6/10. The consensus says: "The Exorcist doesn't come close to its classic source material, but still boasts a tense narrative that manages some legitimate scares and credible special effects." On Metacritic, the show has a weighted average of 62/100 based on 28 reviews (indicating "generally favorable reviews"). External links * The Exorcist on Fandom * The Exorcist on Wikipedia Category:FOX Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:2016 debuts Category:2017 endings